vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Padme Amidala
Summary Padme Amidala, born Padme Naberrie, was a human female politician and former Queen of Naboo. Along with Senators Bail Organa of Alderaan and Mon Mothma of Chandrila, she became a leading voice for peace and diplomacy during the last years of the Galactic Republic. She was also Anakin Skywalker's secret wife and the mother of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with blasters Name: Padme Amidala Naberrie Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 27 at the time of her death Classification: Human, Former Queen of Naboo, Galactic Republic Senator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Skilled Markswoman, Skilled hand to hand combatant Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Has on multiple occasions knocked out B1 battle droids and has even knocked down an IG-series assassin droid. Has also decapitated an LEP servant droid with a single kick. This puts her on par with the best Clone Troopers and ARC Troopers in terms of physical strength). Small Building level with blasters (Her ELG-3A was capable of taking out a BX-series droid commando with one well-placed shot. This indicates that it is not too far off in power from military-grade heavy blaster pistols despite its classification as a sporting blaster) Speed: Peak Human (Her speed has surprised B1 battle droids. During her mission to Mokivj and on many other instances throughout the Clone Wars, she has proven herself capable of assaulting groups of two or three B1 battle droids at such speeds that they can't react in time to save themselves) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Climbed up to the top of a pillar with ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Able to send a Nexu, which weighs 225 kilograms, flying with the aid of some momentum) Durability: Wall level (She survived falling onto desert sand from a considerable height after being thrown from a gunship, was seemingly perfectly fine afterward, and continued to pursue Count Dooku. Able to survive a Nexu's attacks during the Battle of Genosis that destroyed droids in a single swipe) Stamina: Peak Human. Made it through the training of Quarsh Panaka, which was so brutal that only a tiny percentage of candidates managed to complete the course and which was regarded as taxing even for elite members of the Naboo Royal Security Forces. Was able to fight for prolonged periods during the Battle of Geonosis, an event which taxed even Jedi. Continued the pursuit for Dooku despite some moderate wounds from a Nexu, and despite falling from a great height from a LAAT/i gunship. Range: Dozens of meters with her blaster pistol. Standard Equipment: Her ELG-3A blaster pistol Intelligence: Genius. Was appointed a junior senatorial aide at only 8 years old and was later elected to the Legislative Youth Programme of the Senate at a mere 12 years old, a feat which even Leia Organa wouldn't accomplish till the age of 16. Was elected Queen of Naboo at 14. Made it through the training of Quarsh Panaka and came out of it a somewhat capable tactician, skilled martial artist, skilled marksman, capable pilot, and even a highly capable spy and master of disguise. Proved to be such a good administrator as the queen that her world actually considered altering its constitution so she could run for a third term. Chancellor Palpatine, himself a genius and master manipulator, held her intelligence in high regard. He even considered her intellect and political skills a threat to his plans and actively tried to dissuade her from key senatorial committees. Weaknesses: Is too headstrong and doesn't know when to quit. Often dives headfirst into dangerous situations without backup. This has gotten her into near-death situations throughout her life. Gallery Padme queen robes.jpg|Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo, in her royal robes.|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/File:Padme_queen_robes.jpg Padme queen battle dress.jpg|Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo, in her royal battle dress.|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/File:Padme_queen_battle_dress.jpg Padme senator battle dress.png|Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie of Naboo, in her Clone Wars era battle dress.|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/File:Padme_senator_battle_dress.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rich Characters Category:Queens Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9 Category:Married Characters Category:Good Characters